narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raido X
formely know as Raido Uchiha is a legendary ninja who has no memory of his past prior to his release from the Seal While the abilities and life he once led as the shinobi known as Raido Uchiha are long forgotten and behind him he knows deals with the decisions he made in the past, as well as the upcoming war Background In distant past when he was known as Raido Uchiha he survived the d the uchiha clan massacre due to his imprisonment by a nearby Uprising of a group who were looking to obtain a sharingan, he was rescued by his brother who from there went on to save his team and complete the mission. When they returned to the village a week later, it was found that the entire clan was Slaughtered over night, from there he and his brother went their separate ways Raido returning to Yamagakure and his brother to an unknown destination. Years later they would meet both suffereing for the curse of the Mangekyo Sharingan and fought in a last brother standing match to which Raido won, thanks to his bringing of Kohana Uzumaki who was able to treat his fatal wounds saving his life and later transplanting his brother eyes. After this Time raido took on a series of mission and adventures that introduced him to people across the world such as Takeko Nakano, Miyuki Murakami, Sannoto Senju, Yasuki Hatake and even a distance relative Yoshitsune Uchiha, all of which he fought and did battle with. howver his adventure were brought to a halt when he was defeated by Tsuki no AI and sealed away by Terrax the groups strongest member.. He was imprisoned for 5 years stripped of his memories and original abilities and given knew ones by Terrax who though they could used Raido for their bidding.. He was released to help deal with the upcoming war as his skills iin battle were vastless, with his new name, new Powers, and even new atttiude Raido X as he cals himself is back in the world dealing witht he choices he made in the poast life he doesnt even know he lived. Personality Prior to becoming Raido X he was a confident and prideful man and even though he wasnt interested in reviving his clan he had great loyalty to them as a whole. He is incredibly Flippant as he mouths of to even the most badass and most powerful ninja in the known world. Which he like to call verbal warfare before a battle. Raido always engages in trash talk and can be very disrespectful and condescending of ones abilites. When not in battle he is a cool calm and collected man with a cooler than ice persona. He can be very cold heated as seen when he ruthless attacked Otogakure and destroyed the village knowing the women and children were there giving no sencond thought of their survival. He is very knowledgeable and when not trianing or traveling he always stops to read to learn info and anything that can be used in battle including tatics, animals and other ways to use jutsu. He is know for talking in riddle or in circles, as even those who have been close to him never have understood his motives or what it is he is even after. He was blessed with the gift of gab and is extremely clever as seen in his deal with tobi who he helped obtain a certain undisclosed information, to which tobi granted him whatever he wanted. Raido asked for Hashirama DNA but rather a fresh supply to Zetsu to which he could have access to whenever he wanted. Tobi hesitantly obliged as he didnt understand Raidos Motives for wanting a Zetsu but nonetheless gave Raido which he keeps in the Mountain Graveyard Hideout. it is assumed that Raido used one of the zetsus to merge with as he was once seen using Wood Release but only had enough to create Wood Cones but not other Wood release Based jutsu After a few months after his revival he has shown to enjoy life alot more... or as he calls it enjoying the finer and smaller things in life, he however maintains his love for combat, and fighting. He also will not fight a target that can not fight back or defend themselves as he calls it unhonorable to pick on those who cant fight. Appearance In the past Raido Dressed similar to Madara Uchiha but without the armor over his chest just a standard Uchiha robe which did not have Uchiha Clan symbols on them, he wore his hair the same as Madara did for a time but eventually cut it slightly to have his own image which now shows more a relation to his ancesteory Izuna Uchiha He wore Black gloves. . As Raido X he wears the same outfit but with the sleeve on his right side missing as well as a hood for stealth missons. He also employs an outfit thats balck and red and based on the same outfit Abilities Raido is immensely powerful and extremely lethal shinobi, one of the greatest adaptive fighters in the known world, while he often credits other being stronger than him he in fact is at the top of the shinobi world in terms of combat and battle tactics. He is Chakra level has been stated as near Tailed beast level and the dexterity enough to alter and even alter a change in the weather. HE is able to use chakra taxing techniques back to back in rapid succession and not even break a sweat. He has the habit of playing around giving chances in fights before he no longer plays around and turns the heat on even doing this to some of the worlds most powerful shinobi in the world. Even though he lost his ability to use other Chakra natures he gained Yin Yang and Yin-Yang release and kept his fire. Although Raido lost the variety in the moves he once had. He gained even stronger attack set and is more dangerous now than he was then. His abilities are very different from his old ones as his moves are a bit more punishing and devastating not only in reference but in sheer power and capabilities. Far more destructive and disabling than his old prior to becoming Raido X. His best aspect however is his intelligience he is able to create battle plans on the fly against opponents and as he states take what you do best and make it useless. He has stated on numerous occasions the more powerful the shinobi the more a threat Raido is to their style of fighting. Raido X is extremely lethal vs other Dojutsu based fighters as he can completely remove a dojutsu away from the battle making they useless for a 24 hours day increment, he gained this move in training with Fa' rao who taught him this for the war. This move has made him especially dangerous against those who rely on them. This move damages the 6 muscles in the eye including the ones that allows a eye to reflect light and then send it back. Causing Intense Pain to those who try to activate their Dojutsu in battle once the eyes have been affected. The fact that he can be useful in every phase of combat has made him a very powerful individual. he also since his Revival as Raido X he has never been defeated. His most lethal trait of all however his his intellgience and battle tactics on the fly. He even says himself he thinks better under pressure, and creates plans on the fly. he even laments where there were plans he wanted to use and didnt. He also has the uncanny ability to change his fighting style up switching the the way he approaches every battle. Physical Prowess Even though Raido is extremely fast and capable of dashes in short distance faster than the human brain can process, he is surprisingly as seen during his training he was able to punch through rocks and stones with ease. His speed and strenght is augmented by his white Zetsu replaced shoulder in his right arm but his unique style of Taijutsu the Capoeira (Altered) which allows him to use a dancing fighting style that incorporates marital arts. The unprecictable movement with this taijutsu has made him near impossible to hit not to mention his possession of the sharingan and its predicting abilities. Those around the world even the best Taijutsu master have found it hard to battle with Raido as he is extremely formibiddle in terms of hand to hand combat. IN addition to all this he is able to leap incredible distances. Dojutsu Sharingan Raido awakened his Sharingan as a young child when he was attacked in the forest byt a pack of wolves he survived as he was able to track the wolves movements and defend himself until help arrived. After this he began to practice nonstop to master the ins and outs of the sharingan and can keep it activated with next to no drain on his chakra levels. He is a master of the hypnbotic ability of the eye as seen when he is interrogating enemies or puting thought into their mind. his eye even by the uchiha standards is rare and Unbique as he possess the ability to Use Kamui and utilize the Space-Time Migration to slip through a pocket dimension, he uses this to warp long distances and find anyone he wants no matter where they are. These abilities alone made his eyes sought after by those around the world looking for dojutsu. His proficiency with the Kamui has improved immensely since his Becoming of Raio X as he can swallow a persons body whole in another dimension, subtratcing the time his opponent has to space or when he drags them into his dimension. He even used his new found talent with Kamui to create his Dark Slayer style that allows him to cut his opponents using Space and Time. Hes even created off brand jutsu using the Kamui as its basis trapping his opponents in dimensional prisons, and sealing them off in from the real world. His sharingan has also becomes more focused as no he has shown the ability to take over the minds of beast and rather than tame them alter their sense of priorties, and goal Mangekyo Sharingan Once Raido activated his Mangekyo in a battle where he and his team were under heavy fire he opened it and manage to protect his teammates, Unlike most Uchiha Members he did not obtain the Amaterasu or the Tsukiyomi he instead gained access to the Kamui which allowed him to use Space-time and the Amenoukihashi which allows him to use Time space respectively making Raido an extremely dangerous opponent Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan After the defeat of his brother and the transplant of his eyes he gained the ability to never lose sight again, and more interestingly enough he gained an extra ability the Final Sarutahiko a varient of the Susanoo which is much more verstile and stronger jutsu which allows him to manifest not only a top but even lower extremities such as hips and legs which is acreditted to why Raido calls it the Final move which has a power near the Tailed beast. Kenjutsu Raido X makes use of a style he calls the Dark Slayer which alows him to use his speeds and Space time abilites to cut his enemies at blinding speeds in two different dimension ensuring it hits its target the blade is so fast that most time the blade is never actually seen unsheathed but only resheathed at which somone life has already been taken HE is extremely dangerous as with his expertise of the Kamui he can hide the blade and swing it at an opponent and they never even know they were cuit till he sheaths the Excaliber. He also wields the Reapers Edge which allows him a whole different set of Abilities Genjutsu Raido X hates genjutsu with a passion and is cleary the type of combat he hates, while he doesnt have a large set of moves to place one under a genjutsu Raido is a mastermind ofu using an opponents Genjutsu and making it his own. He indeed wields some of the more dangerous styles of genjutsu which include reversing the pain back to the user and one that even can only work once you set up a link between you and him to control his chakra which then locks you in the genjutsu to which it near impossible to escape Trivia * As Raido X he seen for the first time wearing the Uchiha Clan symbol * He doesnt remeber people or events in his life prior to his awakening